Charm Offensive
by lizandhenry
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry have a secret, unspoken game between them.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi! I'm back. Kind of - my life is crazy busy as always. I am still writing quiet pain. And another sort of AU fic. But I'm tyong to finish before posting so you are not left hanging for so long. But this idea popped into my head, and since I hadn't written smut in a while I figured...welll. Enjoy. Consider this complete, although it does leave way for future chapters if I should think of any._

 ** _Charm Offensive_**

Henry McCord arrived home at 10pm after an impossibly long day. The house was quiet and he briefly wondered if his wife was asleep. He vaguely remembered the kids were gone for the night, and truth be told a night of snuggling his wife as they caught up on sleep sounded nothing short of amazing after the bore fest that was the faculty dinner reception he'd just endured.

Walking into the kitchen for a real drink to drown his sorrows from the cheap champagne and rubber chicken, his eyes grew wide as the unlikely sight: His always incredibly sexy wife, standing in a dimly lit kitchen, frosting a chocolate cake in a very sexy ensemble.

He stared for a moment, shocked, in a good way. His briefcase fell to the floor with a thud as he drank her in, beginning at her feet – encased in impossibly high stiletto pumps, supporting her toned, bare legs. His gaze then roamed her thighs, the apron ruffles brushing dangerously close to her center. And underneath the apron, one of his favorite sets of lingerie and nothing more.

"Hi." She said, seductively licking some frosting from her fingers as she motioned for him to sit down at the table.

"Hi." He said, grinning at the welcome surprise and moved to sit as she asked, getting an amazing look at her backside as she remained at the counter. The white apron tied in a thick bow, just above the black lacy panties she wore.

"I hope you left room for dessert." She continued, her voice dripping with desire. The appreciative and surprised look her husband's features wasn't lost on her and she continued the charade and sashayed her hips a bit more than usual as she walked over to the table with a piece of cake.

"Always." He responded

"Good." She whispered, leaning seductively on the edge of the table directly in front of him. Henry reached for her and she shook her head no, moving the fork in her hand in the same manner.

Taking the fork, she plucked the perfect bite of cake and offered it to her husband.

He took the cake into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the chocolate and his wife's lips as she kissed him immediately when the fork left his mouth, slowly swirling her tongue to taste him and the cake. "Delicious." He said, licking his lips as the kiss broke.

She smiled seductively at him when the kiss broke and leaned in for another. "I couldn't agree more." He gladly accepted her kiss and deepened it, sucking the breath from her. Their tongues dueled for control as her hands made quick work of the buttons on his dress shirt. She soon had it open and ran her soft hands down his chest and he groaned, reaching for her hips, trying to pull the ribbon of her apron.

When he touched her, she quickly pulled back. He growled in frustration as she took his hands from her hips and placed them on the armrest of the chair. But he couldn't take his gaze from her; wondering what she was up to when she turned and walked back to the counter, returning with the jar of frosting and the spatula. Resuming her position in front of him, she dipped the spatula into the jar, and spread a thin layer of frosting straight down his chest to his belly button.

"Elizabeth!"

She eyed him, her blue eyes shimmering with lust. Her swollen lips hovered against his as she whispered, pecking him gently. "I get my dessert first."

He sucked in a breath as her lips burned a hot trail of soft kisses down his neck and chest, her tongue swirling and licking up every bit of the chocolate trail she drew. Henry leaned back further in the chair, immensely enjoying the attention and reached his hands to circle her shoulders, needing to touch her.

Her fingers made quick work of his belt as she kissed her way down his chest. She pulled away when she reached the top of his pants, bending to kneel before him. Their gazes locked and she massaged his thighs as she worked her way to his arousal, watching him spring upright when she freed him from his pants.

With one hand she pumped him and he bucked into her touch. He reached down for her, urging her up. "Baby…"

Elizabeth shook her head, reaching behind her for the frosting jar yet again. She dunked the spatula in once more and spread a thick layer of frosting on his length as Henry's mouth dropped open in awe.

Smiling at the reaction, Elizabeth tossed him a wink with a raised eyebrow and licked her lips in anticipation as she took his length into his mouth, moaning. She swirled the tip with her tongue, before taking him all the way in, stretching her lips to their capacity. Her lips locked around him, suckling gently as she moved up and down. It took her several times to make a dent in the frosting.

"Mmm, babe you feel amazing. Don't stop." Henry moaned, his fingers tangling in her hair as he resisted the urge to buck into her mouth.

She took her sweet time cleaning him of the frosting and Henry's head fell back in pleasure trying to calm himself from exploding right then. Her mouth was sweet torture. When his dick was clear of frosting, she wrapped her palm tightly around him, squeezing as her mouth worked magic on his tip – swirling and sucking.

"Fuck, Elizabeth." Henry bucked his hips up, trying to pull her up, he was losing control quickly. "Baby I'm…"

She pulled away for one fast second to place a dollop of frosting back on his tip before taking him again, sucking and squeezing harder, using her tongue to apply pressure. The sudden hot, cold, hot sensation sent him over the edge and he spilled into her mouth as he pulled her hair tightly, holding her in place.

She milked him for all he had, swallowing the sweet and salty mixture of chocolate and Henry. When she released him she looked up and slid on his lap, a satisfied smile gracing her features. "Mmm, delicious."

Before she could kiss him, Henry immediately stood, taking her with him and slammed her onto the table, devouring her lips in a sweet kiss tasting the remnants of her dessert on her lips. "That was fucking incredible." He said, pulling back. "But now it's my turn."

Elizabeth knew she was in for it after her little charade, as Henry devoured her lips, kissing her feverishly, instantly re-igniting the fire in her belly. She moaned and arched into the kiss, needing more and Henry took the opportunity to slip his hands under her back to untie her apron.

Breaking their kiss he lifted the apron from around her neck and tossed it aside, revealing her heaving chest encased in tight black lace. "Baby, you look so hot…." He whispered as his hands covered her breasts, squeezing hard through the lace. She arched into his touch, begging for more. Reaching around her back, he realized the bra had a front closure and was quick to unsnap it, freeing her breasts as his lips sucked behind her ear, her breathy moans urging him on. Reaching for the frosting jar, he decided a little payback was in order.

She leaned on her elbows, watching as he dunked the spatula into the jar wondering where he would put it.

He took his time circling her nipples with the chocolate and she squeaked at the cold sensation her hardened peaks. Winking at her, his mouth closed over her left nipple first, sucking gently. His tongue swirled her areola licking up the chocolate as her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him in place. Once the chocolate was gone he sucked her nipple between his lips hard as he pulled back, quickly moving to give the other the same attention.

When the frosting was gone he reached for the spatula again, this time circling her belly button. As he dipped his tongue into her belly button, feeling her muscles twitch beneath him, his hands hooked into her panties, pulling them down her legs in one swoop.

Standing between her legs that dangled from the table, he eyed her. "Please, Henry." She begged, his teasing had nearly sent her over the edge and she couldn't take it anymore.

He dipped a finger between her legs, feeling her silky wetness. "You're so wet, baby." He whispered.

"Henry…." She begged.

He enjoyed seeing her squirm and took delight in the blush on her cheeks when he licked his finger. "Needs something….."

He dipped the same finger into the frosting jar and placed a dollop on his tongue. Her eyes widened and her face flushed as she realized what he was doing. "Jesus Henry!" she cried as his fingers plunged into her heat. He moved them in and out fast, curling and uncurling. Her hips bucked, needing more contact and just then he touched his chocolate covered tongue to her clit. His tongue swirled the frosting over her sensitive spot before lapping it up as his fingers continued to work.

She couldn't form a coherent thought as only throaty cries and breathy moans left her lips as she pushed against him, creating more friction. She was so wound up. Henry moaned against her, enjoying the feeling her muscles clenching his fingers and that sent her over with a loud cry she didn't attempt to silence.

Her body trembled and shook, her hands gripping the table hard to steady herself. He continued pumping his fingers and licking, extending her waves of pleasure beyond her belief.

When she had finally calmed, he drank in the sight as he licked his fingers clean, makings sure she watched. Her skin glistened with sweat as she panted for breath; he still felt her twitch now and then. When his fingers were clean he hovered over her to kiss her softly.

She melted into the kiss and when he pulled back she asked, "How was your dessert?"

"Amazing." He smiled, kissing her again, deepening it. His tongue in her mouth re-ignited her fire. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers.

Kissing was all they need to re-fuel their fire. Breaking it, Henry pulled her hips to the edge of the table for leverage and held himself above her opening. He ran his tip between her slick folds, teasing. "Mmm, baby, you feel so hot and wet.

"Henry, please." She begged, pushing her knees wider. "I need you."

It was all he needed to hear, he slid his hands under her thighs as he thrust into her with a moan. He began to pump slowly, using her legs as leverage as he leaned over her on the table. Bending to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around him tight, further securing his body to hers, needing his skin touching every inch of hers. He increased the pace slightly before slowing down when he heard the table skid on the floor.

"Harder." She begged. He pushed harder and heard the table again. But at that point neither cared as they clung to one another, their skin slick with sweat and the air thick with their heavy breathing as their hips moved frantically. The table continued to move with every hard thrust and Elizabeth moaned each time, egging him on. "Almost there baby…."

Henry bent to place a sloppy kiss on her lips. "Come for me baby….I want to feel you…"

She released a strangled cry as she tightened her thighs and bucked her hips. Henry realized what she was doing and reached a finger to her clit, pressing gently as she tumbled over the edge. He rode out her waves with hard thrusts, his head spiraling as her muscles convulsed around him and her cries filling his ears. Just before she calmed he thrust one last time with a loud grunt and spilled his seed inside her, before collapsing on top of her.

She reached for his face, stroking his cheek with shaky fingers as they calmed. He smiled at her, brushing their noses together before their lips met in gentle kisses. "I love you." He said softly.

"Love you too."

After a few minutes she shifted beneath his weight and he got up a little. "Sorry I'm crushing you."

"No…." she nodded. "Just the table is….very uncomfortable now."

He laughed a little, rising on shaky legs pulling her to a sitting position. He stood between her legs and held her as she curled against his chest. "Let's go over to the couch." He whispered in her hair and she nodded, but was still reluctant to move.

Henry noticed this and pulled back, bending to pull on his boxers. As he went to retrieve his shirt to toss her, he noticed the table had moved a good several feet and was impressed with hismself.

Tossing her his shirt, he reached around her and she looked around wondering what he was doing. "The table babe…."

She looked and noticed it had moved and her face blushed. He quickly pulled it back to place and went to the couch. Once the table was secure, Elizabeth hopped off it, buttoning just two of the buttons on his shirt. On shaky legs she cut a fresh slice of cake and returned to the couch with the cake and a fork.

Henry smiled and opened his arms, which she quickly settled into, and draped a blanket over them. "Amazing surprise, babe." He said, kissing her as he took the cake.

He ate a bite before offering one to her. "I just figured since the kids were gone…." She mulled, eating the cake.

"The cake really is good. Did you really make this cake?" Henry asked, surprised, knowing his wife's lack of kitchen skills.

"Henry, any woman can make a Duncan Hines double chocolate fudge cake from a box." She confirmed with a smirk.

"I see." He said, offering her another bite.

Once the cake was finished, they simply enjoyed each other's snuggles and Elizabeth had fallen asleep. Henry hated to wake her, but he knew if the kids arrived home early, they would not want to find their parents half naked on the couch with their clothing scattered about the kitchen.

He gently untangled himself from her hold, and swept her up, carrying her to bed. She was quick to re-settle herself in her sleep, curling up with the pillows as Henry retreated to the kitchen. He placed the remaining cake under the cloche and loaded the couple of plates into the dishwasher. Next he grabbed the disinvfecting wipes from the cupboard and quickly wiped down the table. As he tossed the wipes in the garbage he saw the cake box and smirked. _Duncan Hines Moist Deluxe._

As he gathered up their clothing and returned to bed, his wife instinctively curled up to him and he kissed her temple. "Where did you go?" she said sleepily.

"To clean up…in case the kids come home early."

"Hmmm. Good idea."

As he lay there holding his wife as she slept he knew he the ante had been upped. It was a little unspoken game they had. Sure their sex life was always great, but they sort of had taken turns with little surprises, especially when the kids were gone for the night. They never spoke about it or discussed it. But the ball was back in his court now and he had to think of something good to top the way this night had gone. An idea popped into his mind. _Oh Elizabeth, you are in for a treat my love_.

AN2: _This is sort of based on two random things. 1.) Where Henry says in Venezuela "You're not the only one in this marriage capable of a Charm Offensive." It made me wonder what 'charming' things Elizabeth has done for him. 2.) The scene in "The Family Man' with the chocolate cake. Yep. You're welcome. Now go leave come comments! Pleaseeeee...they make me sooo happy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay. I had left this open and this chapter came to me while re-watching one of my favorite episodes...and of course that was the basis for this originally. I'm not 100% thrilled with this, I've been struggling with smut lately. But here is and I hope you like it! Again, leaving it open for when a sassy idea strikes next. (sassy ideas welcome).**

 _This will do._ Henry McCord nodded to himself as he glanced around the elaborate suite they were staying in in Venezuela, mentally making arrangements for later.

A work trip to Venezuela wasn't part of Henry's original plan to surprise his wife after her chocolate cake treat she'd given him a few weeks prior. But Henry was a smart man, and he knew what his wife needed right now. _Romance_. His originally planned activity could wait until next time.

His wife was tougher than most, and she put on a great face to the world outside. But deep down, she appreciated romance. She appreciated letting him take the lead at home and in the bedroom, considering she was the leader in all other aspects of her life. After the recent stress they were facing from their secret investigation into Marsh's death - he knew his alternate plan would be a welcome and unexpected treat.

Some may have called his plan simple, corny….cliché even. Be it as it might, Elizabeth would adore it – and that was all that mattered. Plus he wasn't stupid enough to let this suite, or alone time with her, go to waste.

Room Service. Steak & Dessert. Check. Candles. Check. Drawn back sheets. Check. Bathrobe. Check.

Her reaction was perfect. He knew he'd gotten it just right. "Oh…well played Dr. McCord," the breathy sigh escaped her lips as she opened the door.

He turned to her with a smile, opening his arms to her. "You're not the only one in this marriage who can pull off a charm offensive. The steak is cold." He frowned at the last bit, he wanted to have a hot meal for her.

"Ahh. It's perfect." She kissed him, it was the thought that counted.

"How's Nadine?" he asked, giving her a few minutes to decompress after the day.

"She's okay. She wants to know the truth about Marsh as much as I do."

"What about you?" he leaned in close.

"I'm hungry!" she whined. He knew he should have ordered the steak a little later. "But you know what I want to do before we eat?"

"I know what I want to do." He flirted

"Call the kids…" she grinned, and he knew she was teasing him back. She couldn't resist romance. It was one of her weaknesses.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He winked, leaning in to kiss her once more.

His lips gently caressed hers as his hands encircled her tiny waist, rubbing her hips. She gave into his touch, sighing gently into his mouth as she parted her lips for his tongue to enter.

She could feel his arousal growing through the robe, and ran her hands up his robe lapels before settling on his neck, fingering the ends of his soft hair, holding him close to her.

Henry's tongue entered her mouth, swirling with hers as their kisses grew deeper and he swallowed her soft moans. As he felt her hand move to his groin, he pulled away, his mouth suckling her bottom lip as he did so, moving to gently place a kiss on her forehead. "Tonight is for you…" he whispered.

She gaze at him softly through thick lashes and they kissed again, more gently this time before Henry left her lips and trailed kisses along her neck and jawline – finally reaching the spot behind her ear that made her knees weak. "Henry….." she sighed, tilting her head to allow him better access.

He moved to look her in the eyes, smiling. "You've been in the sun today….I can see all your freckles." He told her, moving to kiss each of them on her collarbone and nose.

She blushed, always conscious of her freckles that appeared when in the sun.

Henry told her they were beautiful as his hand found the zip of her dress. His fingers pulled it down her spine, before moving his strong hands to her shoulders to push the garment away. "I love this dress, by the way….it brings out your eyes." He whispered as he stared into them, bring another flush on her cheeks. "And if I knew you were wearing this underneath, I might have done this much earlier tonight…." He continued, his fingers tracing her matching lace bra, and a barley existent matching thong.

"Now that I know your reaction to this dress, I'll definitely wear it more often." She whispered, leaning up to kiss him again.

He deepened the kiss and expertly moved them back to the bed, allowing her to fall backwards once her knees touched the mattress. Climbing atop her he continues to kiss her, pinning her hands at her sides when she tried to remove his robe again. He broke away and shook his head. "No, no my dear….tonight is for you."

"But I want…"she whined, arching against him.

"And you will." He promised, sinking back on his knees between hers. "Just relax."

Henry reached around her, pulling a bottle of oil from the nightstand, pouring a small amount into his palms then he massaged her toned legs until he reached her feet. In his opinion, his wife had the sexiest legs, and they never got the attention they deserved. But at the moment his focus was on her feet. Elizabeth despised the stilettos she wore all day, despite how great they looked on her.

Henry's male pride swelled at the satisfied moan Elizabeth made as he began to massage her foot. She sank into the bed, allowing Henry's hands to work their magic on her sore feet.

Smiling, Henry worked his fingers deep into the balls of each of each foot, taking joy in her reactions. She was stunning, laying before him in her lingerie, completely relaxed and free with him as he massaged each arch, and each of her beautifully painted toes before rolling her ankles and performing various stretches to relax her feet.

When he was done, Elizabeth pulled her legs up, stretching and reaching for him. She kissed him deeply, thanking him for her foot massage. "Your hands are magic." She whispered, and a foot massage always ignited a fire in her belly. She pulled his hand to her center, letting him feel her wetness through her panties. "Do you see what your magic hands do to me?"

"Hmm, I know." Henry moaned into her mouth, finally allowing her to remove his robe and touch him. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she pulled him on top of her on the bed.

Henry obliged, allowing her to pull him closer – but not before he had managed to slide her panties down her legs. After letting her feel him on top of her, he broke their kiss to trail kisses down her body. He started at her neck, then moved to her collar bone and between her breasts. He ignored them, still clad in lace as his magic hands had other plans.

Elizabeth squirmed beneath his touch, her soft cries encouraging him on. "Please, Henry…" she reached for his length again.

He gently pushed her hand away for the third time that night, and swiped his fingers between her folds causing her to arch off the bed.

He replaced his fingers with his mouth, his warm tongue parting her. His efforts elicited a shape of breath as she arched off the bed. Pushing her hips down, he steadied her as his mouth continued to trace patterns across her center.

She reached her fingers to his head, threading them into his hair, effectively holding his head in place as she squirmed against the delicious friction he created. Henry soon added two fingers, while his tongue focused on her clit. His fingers stretched her, and he felt her walls clench around them as he curled them to hit her spot. "Henry." She moaned his name, pulling on his short hair.

He felt her thighs quivering around his head and her grinding against him as best she could with him holding her hips down. She was right there and he picked up the pace of his fingers causing finally sending her over the edge. Her thighs tightened and her body shook as she came, and he continued to softly swirl his tongue and pump his fingers in and out of her as he extended her pleasure as long as possible.

When she finally calmed he rose up, licking his fingers as she watched with a grin. "Enjoy your dessert?" she teased as she watched him, clearly pleased with himself.

"Immensely…" he said, hovering over her.

She rose her eyebrows before capturing his lips with hers, tasting herself on him. She was quick to deepen the kiss, and reached her arms to his shoulders, pushing him onto his back and she straddled him. "I want seconds…" she flirted, reaching between them and wasting no time holding him in place to slide down his length, arching her back and tossing her head back as she sank down.

"Babe…" he groaned, bucking his hips immediately as they joined. She felt so good around him.

"Mmmm." She moaned in response, swirling her hips in a figure eight motion.

He grasped her hips, caressing gently as he guided her. She tried to set a slow pace, enjoying the feeling and taking her time. She leaned forward, resting her hands on his chest for leverage, causing her lace clad breasts to come into Henry's reach. His hands left her hips momentarily as he expertly un-clasped the lace and pulling the garment down her arms, letting her breasts fall free near his face. His hands resumed their position on her hips, guiding her faster as his mouth attached to her breasts, teasing her nipples.

She moaned his name and pulled him close, holding him to her, needing to feel him against every inch of her.

He saw where she was going with this and used the opportunity to flip them, pinning her beneath him. His lips left her breasts and captured her lips, their tongues dueling. He quickly increased the pace, pumping quickly and she locked her legs around him, squeezing him close to her as she met his pace. Sweat pooled on their skin as they worked toward completion together, sinking onto the sheets in a sweaty pile of limbs once they finished.

Henry came to first, opening his eyes and gently brushing his lips across his wife's forehead, then her lips. "Love you." He whispered.

She kissed him back sloppily. "Love you too."

Rolling off of her, he pulled her close and they kissed languidly, with no need for words – simply enjoying their quiet time together. Exhaustion eventually took over and they fell into a light sleep. Their cat nap lasted roughly 20 minutes before Elizabeth shot up, her motherly instinct kicking in. "Oh my god…we gotta call the kids." She said, reaching for her phone and rolling back to her husband who was still coming to.

He grabbed the tray of desserts as his wife dialed the phone. In the haste of their lovemaking, Elizabeth could barely scold Stevie for leaving – "the whole point of having you there was…..having you there." She half whined, looking to Henry for assistance and he agreed with her by waving his hands.

"Something is definitely going on…."

"Yea, but they have a whole team of agents looking after them."

"Do you think they could sneak a kegger past the detail."

"What…no….one conspiracy at a time." He insisted, mentally noting he'd get to the bottom f his daughter's activities – when he got home. While they were likely trying to pull one over on their parents and take advantage of an empty house – as any teenager would – he knew they were at least safe. And with that thought, his focus shifted to the gorgeous, naked woman in his arms as he offered her a strawberry.

"Hungry?"

She eyed him, and while she was slightly concerned her daughters were misbehaving at home, she was content with the knowledge that armed guards were protecting them and let herself fall victim to her husband's charms and pecked the strawberry from him with a grin as they replenished their spent energy with sweets.

The ball was definitely now in her court, and she would repay her husband for this romantic distraction.


End file.
